Separated at Birth
by Bertanux
Summary: What if Zack and Cody never met until they were 24 years old? What if Cody had grown up with Kurt a famous and wealthy musician?
1. Chapter 1

*Zack's P.O.V*

"Breaking news! Kurt Martin lead singer, songwriter and musician from the hit rock band 'Quill and Ink' passed away this morning tragically in a car crash," The T.V blared as I watched it across the room from my kitchen as I prepared myself a sandwich.  
"No!" I yelled at the T.V as I dropped my fork. My mouth wide open in disbelief. Quill and Ink were my favourite rock band! And it wasn't just that Kurt's music was good but it felt like I knew him. When I saw him on T.V I felt a connection, when I heard his lyrics I felt like he was speaking to me. As soon as I heard this news I stopped what I was doing and sat on the couch to listen intently.  
His son came on the screen, the famous Cody Martin. Every time I see Cody Martins face in a magazine or the T.V I feel sick. I feel like my heart sinks. I just feel sad and I don't know why.  
"Dad will be sorely missed, he was any amazing person, musician and father. His music will stand the test of time and will hold a long legacy. If I can be half the man my father was I will have succeeded in life," his voice was raspy and down-cast. I could not help but feel sorrowful for him. I myself was missing a father. My mother Carrey had had me at a fairly young age, she was married to my father but for reasons they split before I was even born. She has never mentioned him, not even his name. Mom got remarried when I was fairly young. My step dad's name is Arwin Horhauser. Arwin is a great guy and the closest thing to a Dad I've ever had. Ever since I can remember I've had his name. Zack Horhauser. It's a nice name, and I love Arwin, but It doesnt feel right. I'm missing my true identity. When I've asked mom about dad she makes me feel guilty like I shouldn't ask. Or that to ask means I don't love her and Arwin. I stopped asking a long time ago because of how it made her feel.  
I grew up in the Boston Tipton Hotel, where mom worked as a singer. It was a pretty boring place to live, so I'd make my own fun, by playing video games and occasionally striking up some mischief. Mr. Moseby was the hotel manager and he loved me. Most of the time. Occasionally. I definitely did get on his nerves quite a lot, but he took good care of me and mom, and Arwin who was and still is the hotel engineer. When I wasn't causing trouble for Mr. Moseby I'd hang out with London Tipton the airhead then teenage hotel heiress, and Maddie Fitzpatrick the candy counter girl. While I can say London was like an older sister to me, I couldn't say that about Maddie. Or at least I wouldn't. I've always had the biggest crush on her, but I'd never say anything about it because I was only a kid and she was in high school. When it was time for me to go to high school mom sent me to school at Seven Seas High which was very expensive and even with her employee discount she barely scraped the barrel. Mr. Moseby came too. Mr Tipton had asked him to manage the hotel aspect of the ship. And London was there, because Mr. Tipton wanted her to get a good education. And on Seven Seas high was where I met Bailey. My best friend. When I first met her she was disguised as a boy because there was no more free female positions at the school when she applied. In the past I have felt like Bailey might have liked me a bit more then a friend, but it's pretty clear that we've both put each other in the friend zone now.  
After I graduated from Seven Seas High I got accepted into NYU. I can only imagine how much it would have cost but mom said it had all been taken care of. I still don't know how she got the money. Bailey got accepted into Yale. We kept in touch the whole time. I studied Game Design and she studied medicine. I live in Boston again now in my own apartment, and i test video games for a career. It's the best job in the world. Bailey also lives in Boston now, it's a big change from her home town of Kettle Corn Kansas but she's adapting. She's a doctor at Boston Regional hospital and we are still best friends. She's even got a spare key for my apartment.  
The T.V started running through pictures and archive footage in a tribute to Kurt's life.  
My impression of Quill and Ink was that were a legendary group. They were up there with the likes of ACDC, Motley Crüe and Guns 'N Roses. Great bands but kinda old. Kurt Martin was no doubt a great musician. His son Cody Martin on the other hand I'd always just thought he seemed like some snobby rich kid hanging off the fame and money of his dad's success. He's always in the gossip magazine for doing something scandalous. Apparently he's a bit of a womaniser and a big party boy. Cody Martin has yet to produce any signs of having any talent himself unless his talent is throwing parties and pulling girls. You can tell he thinks he's pretty cool, always posting new pictures some obscure famous photographer has taken of him. In black in white, with no shirt on, smoking a cigarette. Despite all of this I kinda like the guy. I thought he was cool, and his tweets hilarious. Egotistical but hilarious.  
Bailey says that I look like Cody Martin. Personally I don't see it. One obvious difference is our hair. He's got short black hair, and I have shoulder length dirty blond hair. I'd never admit it but I kinda like how people think we look similar, because quite frankly girls love this guy.  
The phone rang. I answered it like it was nothing. Just another phone call, but it wasn't.  
"Hello," I said into the phone munching on my sandwich.  
"Zack, I need to talk to you," the voice replied, rushed and distressed.  
"Mum is that you?" I replied a panic rushing over me as I noticed my mother's tone, something was very wrong. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes it's me, can I come over?"  
"Yeah of course."  
Little did I know that what my mom wanted to talk about, would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanyou so much for those who left reviews. It really inspired me to continue. I was going to post this on Friday but I couldn't wait.**

There was a knock at the door. Id been waiting for mom to arrive ever since her call. Sitting on the sofa my legs shaking. I knew something was wrong from mom's tone of voice. I had no idea what she wanted to talk about. As soon as I heard the knock I jumped out of my seat and raced to the door. I opened it to find my mother Carrey standing there. With an expression of worry and concern. But she also had these dark circles under her eyes, and her face was that pinkish colour it sometimes gets, when she's been crying.

"Mom, what's happened?" I said holding the door open for her as she came inside.

"Oh Zack I have no idea where to even begin!" She wailed pacing back in forth in my living room nervously, the whole time she didn't make eye contact with me.

"Mom what is it?" I said racing to her, holding her firmly by the shoulders and looking at her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Zack," she said out of breath, exhaling as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom! What are you sorry for? Mom!" I said beginning to get frustrated and trying to hold her glance as she looked away.

"I should have told you sooner. But I'm going to tell you now about your father and me," her speech was almost incoherent by her constant sobbing.

"Mom take a seat, take a deep breath, I'll get you a glass of water."

As mom took a seat on the sofa and tried to get herself together I went to the tap and got her a glass of water. As I did so I was mentally trying to prepare myself for whatever it was mom was going to tell me about my father. I couldn't work out why she was crying and why she chose now to tell me. I steadied myself as I carried the glass of water over to my mother. She had appeared to have calmed herself down quite a bit but her face was still pink from all the crying. I sat down opposite her.

"Ok mom, I'm ready," I said as I placed the glass of water on the coffee table in between us. Mom reached across to take the glass and had a sip before she commenced talking.

"Zack, you are 24 years old now," she said as she placed the glass down, "nothing can excuse why I haven't told you about this before. I'm so ashamed. But it's time I told you the truth."

"It's okay mom," I said reaching across to grab her hand, she looked at me briefly but quickly diverted her gaze a look of guilt seared across her face.

"Your father and I met in college. Your father was into music. And so was I. We mingled in the same circles. Your father was really good at music, he played the guitar, he sung and he wrote his own songs. And so eventually he started his own group," she paused what she said as she took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped one single tear away from her cheek.

"Your father and the band held auditions for female back up vocalists. So I went along and it went really well. And I got in the band and me and your father, we fell in love."

I could see that part coming.

"Your father captured me with his wild sense of adventure, creative intuitiveness and his big dreams. And that's what he was always about, dreaming big. We got married and we toured and played in all sorts of amazing places. Your father loved living life on the road. Anyway I got pregnant, around the time the band was really starting to go places. I didn't want to continue living life on the road, I wanted to settle down so that we could have a stable future as a family. But a major record label wanted to sign the group, and your father wasn't ready to give up on his dream. So we divorced."

"Zack, your fathers band went on to become very famous, and I didn't want you to have to be brought up amongst all that superficiality or be consistently be bombarded by paparazzi or something like that. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Wait mom!" I said pausing her. "Are you trying to tell me that my father is famous?"

"He is... Was," tears were flowing down her face uncontrollably now. "I'm so sorry Zack, the reason I'm telling you this now is because..."

"Because? Because?" I said in a heightened frenzy. I felt a sickening sinking feeling in my stomach. When she kept crying I knew, "he's dead isn't he?"

All she did was nod, and then continue crying. I got up from the sofa and began to pace back and forth.

"Mom..." I began again my voice raspy and cold "Is my father Kurt Martin?"

I looked over at her and she looked up at me and all she could do was nod. My head hung low and I felt sick to my very core. I was so upset and had no words. I paced back and forth with my hand over my mouth feeling like I could throw up at any minute. When suddenly it hit me. My heart rate went up.

"Mom!" I said rushing over to her "did Kurt cheat on you or something? Because he has a son the same age as me! Cody! Oh my goodness," I said connecting the dots, "is Cody my brother?"

"Kurt never cheated on my Zack. He was a good man. Cody is your brother, but he isn't just your brother," she said methodically "He's your twin."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and leave a review. If you have any suggestions of where you would like to see this story go, please let me know.**


End file.
